


A Coffeeshop Narrative

by writing_everday



Series: A Coffeeshop Narrative 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: This was inspired by the 2009 flashback episode of season 6 when Blaine is seen at the Lima Bean handing Mercedes some sugar. What if Kurt and Blaine had met at the Lima Bean instead of Dalton?This work is also being published on my Wattpad account: writing_each_day





	1. "You're Always Here,"

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect this fic to be this long when I started writing but I just couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

He walked in at exactly 3:30. His hair was damp from the rain that had started to fall as the school day ended. Before practice, he always picked up a medium drip coffee. The workers knew his order and had it ready as he stepped inside. 

“Thanks,” Blaine said taking his to-go cup off the counter. 

Someone tapped his shoulder asking him to pass her some sugar as he added milk to his cup. Blaine usually didn’t stick around the shop but today practice had been pushed back a half hour. He chose a table near a window that looked out to the parking lot. A favorite pastime of his was to people watch. From here, Blaine could see the customers come and go. There were children being let off the school bus and older students walking home from the high school up the street. Inside the coffee shop, there were several high schoolers sitting around the wooden tables. A few had their laptops out while others were talking with friends. The girl he had handed sugars to was sitting a few tables away with a friend. Blaine couldn’t hear their conversation but he knew that intense hand gestures meant business. She didn’t seem angry, just passionate. 

“Hey Blaine,” a voice said from behind him. “You’re always here.” 

He turned. “Wes, hey.” 

“Wanna head back to Dalton together?” 

“Sure.” 

Blaine stood up and grabbed his coffee, which he had barely sipped. 

The pair he had been watching was also standing to leave. Blaine was hoping to see her companion. They linked arms and faced him. He was cute, Blaine thought. Before he could think anything else, Wes tapped him again and asked if he was ready. 

The next day, Blaine was there on time and out the door immediately. He almost spilled his coffee when he bumped into someone coming in. 

“So sorry, totally my bad,” Blaine said. 

“It’s okay,” the boy said. 

Blaine could’ve sworn he mumbled that he was used to it. Used to what? Being bumped into? He moves to say something but the boy was already waiting in line. Blaine took a second look but couldn’t see his face. Not wanting to be late to Warbler practice, he left. 

 

*

 

As Kurt made his way to the counter to wait for his drink, he noticed a phone had fallen. He picked up the device and attempted to hand it over to a manager but the Lima Bean was too crowded. No one would take it. 

The phone was locked so he waited until someone messaged. It only took a few minutes before a person named Wes did.

Wes: get ur ass to Dalton

Kurt: Hey, this phone was left at the Lima Bean, could you tell its owner to come pick it up?

Wes: As soon as I see Blaine, I’ll tell him. Thanks. 

Kurt decided to sit and enjoy his coffee while he waited for Blaine to show up. His coffee was long gone by the time a fluster curly hair boy walked in. Unsure where his courage came from, Kurt spoke up.

“Blaine?”

The boy looks over at him. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Kurt Hummel. I think I have your phone.” Kurt holds up the device. 

“I think you do.” Blaine takes the seat across from Kurt. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” 

“I didn’t do much but you’re welcome.”

“I would’ve been here sooner but I went all the way to Dalton and back here. It’s a long bus ride.” 

“Dalton Academy, the all-boys private school?” 

Kurt noted Blaine’s uniform. He only knew the school because Mr. Schue had mentioned the name of teams they could be competing against come sectionals. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” 

“You have a glee club, don’t you?” Kurt asks. 

“The Warblers, yeah. I’m a part of it.” 

“I go to McKinley, I’m also in glee.” 

“That’s awesome, I didn’t know McKinley had a glee club. Do you love it?” Blaine asks. “Personally, I’ve always been a performer, glee is my life.” 

“It’s starting up again this year and I do love it. Singing is one thing I enjoy no matter what.” 

“Me too,” Blaine agrees. “Thanks again for finding my phone. I’d love to stay and chat more but I have Warbler practice. Gets intense as competition approaches, I’m sure you know.” 

“Again, it was no problem. I enjoyed talking with you.” 

Blaine nods and stands to leave. “I don’t want to make this weird but could I get your number. Maybe we could grab coffee sometime?” 

As quick as he came in, Blaine was gone. Kurt waited inside the Lima Bean a little longer, he had texted Mercedes to come join him. Both of them needed to rant, specifically about one Rachel Berry and her solo stealing ways. 

 

*


	2. "Oh god, hide me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post as often as possible since I have most of the story already written but I'm going on vacation this weekend and won't have wifi for two weeks so I'll be posting several chapters before I leave and continue with the rest of the story when I return.

When Blaine was walking into Warbler practice, he sent Kurt a text. It was only fair that Kurt has his number too. Plus, Blaine didn’t want to feel pressured to be the one to text him in order to meet up and get that coffee. 

Blaine: Nice meeting you today. –B

Kurt: You too –K

Blaine: You can’t just copy a guy’s signoff like that –B

Kurt: Watch me –K

“What or should I ask who has got you all smiley?” Wes teases. 

Practice had just ended and Blaine hadn’t stopped smiling through all of it. Thoughts of his new friend didn’t stop coming to his head. Wes must’ve picked up on his unusually happy mood. 

“Shut up, I have homework to do.” Blaine pushes pass his friend. 

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because Wes grabbed his arm. “Seriously, Smiles. What’s going on?”

Blaine stays silent and breaks free from Wes’s hold. 

“I’ll get his name eventually, Blaine. One way or another!” Wes calls after him. 

Blaine settles in at the library and cracks open his history textbook. He gets through one paragraph before his phone buzzes. 

Wes: Don’t underestimate me 

Blaine: I would never –B

Blaine kept reading and Wes, thankfully, stopped texting. Now maybe Blaine could actually get some work done. 

 

*

 

Kurt was going to be late to glee. It wasn’t his fault that Blaine was such a good conversationalist. It wasn’t Kurt’s fault that the Lima Bean was crowded and it took an extra ten minutes to get a second drink. It definitely wasn’t his fault that Blaine offered to buy him a cookie and Kurt felt the need to split it with him. 

Blaine: Coffee was lovely. We should go again sometime –B

Kurt: It was and we should

Blaine: Ah, I see you’ve stopped using MY signoff –B

Kurt: Only because it’s YOURS

Luckily, Kurt wasn’t the last one to glee. Mr. Schue was waiting for Brittany and Santana to show up before beginning the week’s lesson. Rachel stood up to interrupt Mr. Schue’s monologue halfway through it and started to sing so Kurt flashbacked to his time with Blaine. 

“You know, simple coffee is the best coffee.” 

Blaine grabbed his medium drip from the black countertop. 

“I disagree,” Kurt said, taking his order of a low fat mocha. 

The boys picked a table close to a window but far enough away from the people already sitting. Kurt believed the first sip of coffee was the best sip. It is to be savored. Blaine must have felt the same because they both took a long sip and sighed. 

“I needed this,” Blaine said. 

“Me too.” 

About three tables down from them a couple was sitting, Kurt thought it was probably their first date. They looked happy but were acting awkward as if they didn’t want to offend the other person.  


“Aren’t they cute?” Kurt asks Blaine, nudging his chin in the couple’s direction. 

“Well, I can’t really see the girl but yeah that guy is cute.” 

“Not in that way, more like aren’t they adorably awkward kind of way.” 

“Oh,” Blaine said. “Then, my answer is still yes. They are adorable.” 

Kurt wants to point out to Blaine that he had said the boy was cute. Did he mean cute _cute _or was Kurt being too hopeful that Blaine was also gay?__

__The question never comes up because the atmosphere shifts when Blaine starts to lower himself in his chair. “Oh god, hide me.”_ _

__“What?” Kurt moves to turn around._ _

__“No, don’t look. They’ll see you.”_ _

__Too late, Kurt had already seen the group of Dalton boys walking in and they had spotted Blaine._ _

__“I told you he is always here!” One of the boys exclaimed._ _

__The group headed towards their table._ _

__“Wes, please.”_ _

__So, this was Wes. He had been the one that texted Blaine’s phone when it had been in Kurt’s possession._ _

__“Literally, there hasn’t been a time I’ve come to the Lima Bean and Blaine wasn’t here.”_ _

__“I honestly don’t know why I’m friends with you. You’re so embarrassing.”_ _

__“I don’t believe we’ve met properly,” Kurt said. “I’m Kurt Hummel.”_ _

__“I’m Wes,” said the Asian boy. “And this is David and Jeff.”_ _

__“Pleasure,” Kurt smiles._ _

__“I didn’t realize we were interrupting,” David states._ _

__“Yes you did, you nosy—”_ _

__“We’ll leave you to your…date…” Jeff smirks._ _

__The three boys walk away before Blaine can speak up again._ _

__“God, I’m so sorry Kurt,” Blaine apologizes. “They don’t mean what they said. It’s all teasing.”_ _

__“Well, I hope so. If this were a date I’d expect more romance than a coffee.”_ _

__Blaine laughed. “And what’s more romantic than a quaint coffee date?”_ _

__“Oh! Many things but for starters, a cookie would make this way more romantic than it is.”_ _

__“A cookie?”_ _

__“Sweets are, well, sweet.” Kurt shrugs._ _

__“Fair enough, good thing this isn’t a date.”_ _

__Blaine took another sip of his coffee._ _

__“Can I ask you something?”_ _

__“Sure, what’s on your mind?”_ _

__“Something Wes said, he said date very casually earlier and I—”_ _

__“Want to know if I’m gay,” Blaine finished._ _

__Kurt nods, a little embarrassed by his forwardness. “I’m out and proud.”_ _

__“Me too.”_ _

__Blaine sips his coffee. “I don’t see it as a huge deal for two gay guys to hang out on the worst date ever.”_ _

__The conversation shifts right back into humor with that last comment. “If only you’d buy me a cookie or something…” Kurt trails off._ _

__

__*_ _


	3. "No apologizes necessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm three for three, here's to hoping for a fourth!

They didn’t have any plans to meet again but Blaine spotted Kurt as soon as he walked into the Lima Bean on Thursday. Blaine hopped in line right behind Kurt and tapped on his shoulder. 

Kurt turned. “Fancy seeing you here,” Blaine greets, earning a smile from the boy.

“Do you have time to sit?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine checks the time and decides if he’s a little late to Warbler practice it wouldn’t be the end of the world. “For you? Of course.”

They get their coffees and Kurt insists that they split a cookie—one that he brought this time. “Ooo, a second coffee and cookie date. We are spoiling ourselves.” 

“Whatever shall we do next?” Kurt teases. 

Blaine tried to not take their teasing too seriously. He really liked Kurt but as a friend. They were just friends and Blaine had to remember that or else things would get awkward between them.

“How has your week been since I last saw you?” Blaine asks. 

“Could’ve been worse,” Kurt says. “I only got slushied twice this week.” 

“Slushied?” 

“Yeah, glee kids aren’t cool at McKinley. We get slushies thrown at us _pretty _frequently.”__

__“That would never fly at Dalton. We have a no tolerance bully policy.”_ _

__“If only McKinley had something similar, there would be no slushies or pushing people into lockers.”_ _

__“Does that happen a lot?”_ _

__“What? Kids harassing other kids? All the time.”_ _

__“Have you—I mean, has it happened to you?”_ _

__Kurt bites his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and releasing. “Yes, it has.”_ _

__“ _Kurt _, I’m so sorry.”___ _

____“Don’t be. It’s not your fault that I go to school with homophobic Neanderthals.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry that it’s happening. I wish I could do something,” Blaine corrects himself._ _ _ _

____“You are doing something,” Kurt assures. “You’re not homophobic nor a Neanderthal. And you let me rant about the ones who are both of those things. It helps a lot, trust me.”_ _ _ _

____“I always wanted to talk to someone when I was being bullied at my old school. It might’ve helped me. I might not have transferred to Dalton, I ran away from my bullies and I regret it every day.”_ _ _ _

____“Regret leaving?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I love Dalton. I regret not standing up for myself before I left. By leaving, I let them win. I don’t want them to feel that they have this power over me.”_ _ _ _

____“They don’t have any power over you. No one does,” Kurt says. “Only you have the power over yourself.”_ _ _ _

____Blaine looks down at his coffee, his hands gripping the mug tightly. Kurt reaches over and takes one of Blaine’s hand in his own._ _ _ _

____“No regrets, okay?” he says. “Regretting will get you nowhere. By continuing to remember them, they win. Forget about the bullies and move forward that is the only way you get to be completely happy and take their power away.”_ _ _ _

____“Because they didn’t want me to be happy?”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly. Be yourself with no apologies necessary.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Apparently being late to Warbler practice was the end of the world. Wes basically attacked Blaine when he walked into the room._ _ _ _

____“Where the hell have you been?”_ _ _ _

____The three council members, including Wes, were standing at their seats waiting for an explanation. In reply, Blaine holds his half-empty coffee cup to them._ _ _ _

____“Of course, you went to the Lima Bean. Since when does coffee take prior over the Warblers?” David asks._ _ _ _

____“I thought friends having a crisis took prior over rehearsal. Not coffee,” Blaine answers. “If you expect an apology for me helping a friend, you won’t get one.”_ _ _ _

____The council sits. “Let’s run through the number again. This time, Blaine stand in the back,” Wes instructs._ _ _ _

____After being punished throughout rehearsal, Blaine was in no mood to talk. He saw Wes try to grab his attention before he left the room but Blaine didn’t care to speak with him right now. He locked himself in his dorm room and cracked open his history book and read. Someone was knocking on the door but Blaine didn’t move to open it._ _ _ _

____“Seriously? The silent treatment,” Wes says. “I know you’re in there so I’m just going to keep talking. Listen if you’d like to.”_ _ _ _

____Blaine thought about putting headphones on but he didn’t feel like getting up and grabbing them off his desk._ _ _ _

____“You know the Warblers vote on everything right? We all decided to put you in the back for once. You need to know there are consequences for not being punctual,” Wes sighs. “I don’t want you to feel mistreated but I also don’t want you to feel too special.”_ _ _ _

____Blaine thought Wes’s speech was over but the boy started up again._ _ _ _

____“Being a part of something doesn’t make you special, Blaine, something is special because you are a part of it.” Blaine looks up from his page. “The Warblers are special because of each member pulling their weight, we are a team. If you can’t stand with us in that than you aren’t the guy I thought you were.”_ _ _ _

____“Did you ever consider that I wasn’t mad about standing in the back?” Blaine asked back._ _ _ _

____“You aren’t?” Wes sounds disbelieving._ _ _ _

____Blaine gets up to open his door. “No, Wes. I know what it means to be a part of a team and I wouldn’t change being a member of the Warblers for anything. Even if I had to stand in the back every practice and performance.”_ _ _ _

____“So, what’s really wrong?”_ _ _ _

____“Why don’t you come in?”_ _ _ _

____Blaine recounted his conversation with Kurt at the Lima Bean._ _ _ _

____“Basically, you’re worried about him and can’t do anything to help?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about him. I have the image of someone pushing him into a locker and slamming his books out of his hands.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s awful, why don’t you ask him if he’ll transfer?”_ _ _ _

____“Where? To Dalton? Not everyone can afford it here, Wes.” Blaine sighs._ _ _ _

____“Maybe Kurt can, would it hurt to ask?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _


	4. "Don't lie to me, Blaine,"

When the two met for coffee four days later, Kurt knew Blaine was anxious. However, Blaine wasn’t offering any hints as to why. Kurt goes on about his day as the boy across from him sips his medium dip with care and nods along. 

“Alright, enough. If you aren’t going to tell me what’s wrong willing, I will pull it out of you.” 

“Nothing is wrong.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Blaine,” Kurt says. 

“Okay, fine. I’m worried about you and Wes said there was no harm in asking. Yet I’m still not sure it’s the best idea to ask but—”

“Blaine, just ask.” 

“Um, why don’t you transfer schools?”

“I love McKinley and I don’t want to leave.” 

Blaine bit down on his lower lip. 

“But—” 

“You mean because of the harassment,” Kurt realizes. “Blaine, it’s nice of you to care so much about my safety but it hasn’t gotten bad enough for me to even consider a transfer.”

“As long as you’re safe,” Blaine replies. 

“I am,” Kurt assures. For now, he thinks. 

“Have you thought about leaving though? Like, did it cross your mind?”

“Of course it has. On particularly bad days and in the beginning I thought about asking about my options. Then, I joined the glee club. Even though we were awful with just five members, I was finally happy about attending school. It was, and still is, the best part of my day. After glee was introduced into my life, I no longer felt like I needed to leave,” Kurt explains. 

“What are the bad days like?” Blaine asks. 

“There are days when David’s words leave me in tears. When bruises appear the next day,” Kurt pauses. “When I felt completely helpless.” 

Blaine reaches across the table to grab Kurt’s hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I don’t want to upset you, I want to understand what is happening. I want you to have someone to talk to who actually went through something similar.” 

“While we are in the spirit of confessing our bullying stories, what made you finally decide to leave your other school?” Kurt questions. 

“There was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I had just come out so I asked one of my other gay friends to go with me. We were waiting for his dad to come pick us up when these guys, um, beat the living crap out of us.” 

This time Kurt is the one to squeeze the other boy’s hand. 

“I’m here and I understand.” 

 

*

 

Kurt doesn’t see Blaine for nine days after their last coffee date. He tried calling and texting the other boy and discovered that Blaine caught the flu and wasn’t leaving his bed for class let alone for coffee. It felt off being at the Lima Bean without his usual partner but Kurt could use the coffee and some company. Mercedes and surprisingly Rachel were good substitutes. Of course, both girls knew about Blaine and were not happy about being replacements. 

“I’m just saying I will not be replaced. There is only one Rachel Berry,” Rachel shrugs. 

“Agreed. Mercedes Jones is one of a kind and not even Blaine Warbler will change that.” 

“In fact, I’d say Mercedes and I are…”

“Alright, I get it,” Kurt cuts Rachel off. “All I meant was usually I’m here with him. But it’s nice to change things up. Plus, I missed my girl time.” 

“It has been a while since we’ve hung out together,” Mercedes says. 

“So where is Blaine?” Rachel asks before sipping her latte.

“I assume in bed. He caught the flu earlier this week and is still recovering.” 

“I couldn’t imagine losing my voice so close to a competition,” Rachel replies. “Hopefully, he’ll recover in time for sectionals.” 

“I hope so too.” 

Kurt hadn’t even thought about Blaine's illness and how it could affect his performance at sectionals. The boy sent a quick text to Blaine while it was on his mind.

K: How are you feeling?

Mercedes starts talking about going to see a movie this weekend and inviting some of their fellow glee clubbers to join them. 

“I’m up for a movie,” Kurt agrees. “It’ll be nice to spend my weekend doing something other than homework.” 

“Me too. What movie should we go see?” Rachel questions.

Mercedes and Rachel both pull out their phones to see what movies are currently playing. Kurt moves to do the same when his phone vibrates with a reply from Blaine. 

B: Could be better but I’m improving for sure –B

K: It’s good to know you’re feeling better. 

B: Thanks for checking up on me. It means a lot –B

K: Np. You’d do the same for me

The girls’ conversation fades away even after Blaine stops replying to him. Kurt finishes his coffee and stands to get a refill. Mercedes and Rachel barely respond as they continue their disagreement about a movie for Saturday afternoon. 

B: I actually went to class today. –B

B: But had to skip Warbler practice, my voice needs rest –B

K: That’s great news. For your voice, I suggest tea with honey and lemon. It works wonders

B: Tea sounds really good actually. I’ll have to see if I can rope Wes into grabbing tea for me. The lima bean makes the best earl gray –B

K: Good luck with that

Kurt orders his usual and finds himself asking for two chocolate chip cookies and a large earl gray with honey and lemon. He wasn’t sure why or how he’d get into Dalton.

B: Wes told me to screw off so much for tea –B

B: I hope to see you soon, I miss you –B

K: Before you know we’ll be drinking the Lima Bean’s best together

 

*


	5. "So Kurt Hummel came to visit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today since I'll be on vacation without wifi. Be back to posting in two weeks!

Blaine hadn’t realized that Kurt’s last text meant he’d be seeing the boy an hour later. At first, he hadn’t wanted to leave his bed to open the door but managed to get up. To say he was shocked when the door opened…well…let’s just say if Blaine hadn’t been sick he wouldn’t have hesitated to kiss Kurt. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I brought you tea and a cookie for us to split. Initially, I bought two but felt bad for leaving the girls so I left them one to share as well,” Kurt explains. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, of course. You didn’t have to bring me tea.”

Blaine leads the other boy inside his room and shuts the door behind him. 

“I mean, I was already at the Lima Bean and Dalton isn’t a far drive. There was a fair bit of traffic on the way but nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

“Who let you in? You have to be signed in, you did sign in right?” Blaine asks. 

“Yeah, I was going to text you but I bumped into Wes and David. They helped me find your room too.” 

“That was nice of them,” Blaine replies, knowing he’ll be hearing from both boys the next time he sees them.

Wes and David will likely interrogate Blaine about Kurt. Not only did they catch them together at the coffee shop on an assumed date, now they knew Kurt came to Dalton while Blaine was recovering from the flu. If Blaine was an outsider looking in, he’d think they were dating too. He really couldn’t blame his friends for assuming anything. 

“I guess you got yourself a low-fat mocha.”

“Actually, I let Rachel talk me into getting a low-fat latte,” Kurt tells him. “She has the gift of song and persuasion. A dangerous duo.” 

“Especially if they are mixed,” Blaine adds. “You can sit wherever, although I don’t suggest the bed since it’s covered in my sick germs.” 

Kurt makes a smart choice by pulling up Blaine’s desk chair and spinning it to face the bed, where Blaine resides with his mountain of tissues. Blaine wishes he has straightened up or at least thrown the used tissues away before Kurt came. Had he known, he might’ve changed out if his pajamas. The same plaid pants and navy shirt he’d been wearing all day after sleeping in them last night. 

“How’s glee club?” 

Blaine figures once the conversation gets started it won’t stop. Glee is a good place to begin. 

“We can’t decide on any songs for sectionals and we still have no idea who we are competing against. Rachel has stormed out of the last three rehearsals. Mr. Schue is this close,” Kurt pinches his thumb and index finger together leaving no space between them. “To blowing up on us. Plus, he has this insane idea of booty camp, which is utterly ridiculous because…” 

Blaine cuts him off for a clarification. “Booty camp?”

“Mandatory extra dance rehearsals. It started with those of us who aren’t the best dance wise but now he is making all of glee come.” Kurt sighs. “Except Mike, he helps direct it with Mr. Schue.” 

“Mike Chang?” 

“The very one. Even I have to admit he’s our best dancer. He is the Rachel of dance.” 

Blaine sips his tea. “Could you grab the honey off my shelf? They didn’t put enough in this.” 

“Sure,” Kurt replies. “So, how are the Warblers doing?” 

“Well, I hadn’t been to practice in person for a week but Wes and David keep me pretty updated. It sounds like we are having similar issues narrowing down our set list. Usually, we are a pretty Top 40 kind of group but some members are questioning that tactic,” Blaine explains. 

“It’s worked so well in the past for you guys though, why change something that has proven to be successful?” 

“My thoughts exactly, I guess some people just want us to break out of our norms and try something different.” 

From there the two boys talk on and on for hours until Kurt’s dad calls asking if he’ll be home for dinner.

 

*

 

Wes pulls Blaine aside two days later after rehearsal. The boy has finally attended a full day of classes and gone to Warbler practice. Blaine is still taking medicine but he is almost back to his normal self. 

“So, Kurt Hummel came to visit…” Wes trails off, clearly wanting any information Blaine will give him. 

David joins the pair not too long after, taking Blaine’s other arm and guiding them to a secluded place to chat. 

“Yeah, I meant to thank you for signing him in and out. That was nice of you.”

“I’m not one to deny a booty call,” Wes says. 

“It wasn’t a booty call, he brought me the tea _you _refused to get,” Blaine clarifies.__

____

“You wish it was a booty call,” David teases, bumping shoulders with his friend. 

____

Blaine stays silent. “Oh my god! I was totally kidding, you do want a Kurt Hummel booty call,” David exclaims. 

____

“I mean, maybe someday. We aren’t even dating,” Blaine admits. 

____

“Don’t have to date to have sex,” Wes points out. 

____

“Not sex, just to be with him in a different setting. Not coffee dates wherein we talk about school. More like making out in my room in the middle of the afternoon.” 

____

“You so want to do him.” David smiles. 

____

“I really like him, guys.” 

____

“We know,” Wes and David say together. 

____

“It took one day for you to fall head over heels for this guy,” David adds. 

____

“Yeah,” Blaine says, dreamily. “It did.” 

____

“When are you going to ask him out on a real date?” Wes asks. 

____

“When I work up the nerve to.” 

____

“Better do it soon,” David says. “Glad we had this chat but I have to go meet my girlfriend. We have some making out to do in the middle of the afternoon in her room.” 

____

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.” Blaine waves him off. 

____

Little did Blaine know, Kurt Hummel was laying in a bedroom with Mercedes and Rachel having a very similar conversation right this very minute. 

____

____

* 

____


	6. "Do I just blurt out 'I like you, do you like me?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! Enjoy this new chapter

The three friends were sitting in Rachel’s yellow bedroom. A movie long forgotten playing on the television and three bowls of snacks one in the lap of each person. One bowl containing popcorn, one with chips, and a smaller bowl with M&M’s. Rachel’s dads had left them alone for the evening opting to go see a movie in the theater rather than watch a musical they had seen thousands of times. 

They had left the movie on mute only putting the sound on when a good song came up. The conversation was mostly about Kurt’s slowly blooming love life. Rachel and Mercedes were eager to hear that at least one of their crushes had the potential to succeed. 

“Well, I’m in love with him and he’s actually gay. I call that progress,” Kurt says. 

“Aw, Kurtie is in love!” Rachel squeals. 

“Ew, don’t ever say Kurtie ever again,” Mercedes gags. “But I am happy for you, Kurt.” 

“So, what are you going to do?” Rachel asks. 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure he even likes me like that,” Kurt replies. 

“You’ll have to ask him.” Mercedes smiles. 

“And ask what exactly?” Kurt questions the girls.

He was no expert in the field of crushes but neither were his two closest girl friends. Rachel was endlessly pinning over one Finn Hudson, who was nowhere near breaking up with his pregnant girlfriend, Quinn, and Mercedes’s last crush had been himself, who was very much gay and into someone else. 

“Ask if he likes anyone or who his crush is,” Rachel supplies. “He’ll either say no one, give you a name, possibly yours, or say a celebrity crush. At the end of the day, you’ll know where you stand or who your potential competition is.” 

“Rachel, I think you are actually onto something there,” Kurt tells her. “The only problem is how do I casually slip that into conversation?” 

“You have to have a leading topic or play 20 questions or something,” Mercedes answers. “Maybe ask him about one of the Warblers or mention that a certain boy is cute or say you have a crush and ask for advice on how to proceed!” 

“Definitely go with asking about a crush you have on someone,” Rachel agrees. “Then you’ll be able to see his reaction to you having a crush!” 

“Imagine, a jealous Blaine…” Mercedes sighs. 

“You’ve never even met him. How do you know a jealous Blaine would be hotter than normal Blaine?” he asks. 

“Because jealousy is a good look on anyone.” 

“She’s right. Jealousy, especially on guys, is very hot.” Rachel nods. “Jealousy and angst are like crack for girls.”

“I can’t wait to see how this turns out! When are you seeing Blaine next?” Mercedes asks. 

“No idea, I’ll text him,” Kurt replies, unplugging his phone from the charger. 

“Oh! I love this song!” Rachel grabs the remote and turns up the volume. 

Just like that, Kurt has a plan to possibly take his relationship with Blaine to the next level. Here’s to hoping all goes well. Kurt isn’t naïve enough to believe it will work out like he’s planned but at the least, it could go better than he expects. 

K: Are you feeling up for a coffee yet?

B: Hell yeah! Tomorrow 3:30? –B

K: I’ll be there

The movie is muted again. “I’m seeing Blaine tomorrow,” Kurt announces. 

“Sounds like, you need to pick out an outfit,” Mercedes replies with a smirk. 

 

*

 

Blaine arrives at the Lima Bean before Kurt. New Directions rehearses directly after school lets out while the Warblers tend to practice an hour or so after classes finish for the day. Kurt had sent Blaine a text earlier in the day about his New Directions rehearsal potentially going over today because of Mr. Schue’s mandatory booty camp. Despite Kurt’s insistence that he would be late, Blaine only waits ten minutes before the boy arrives flustered. 

“I’m sorry, have you been waiting long?”

“Not at all, let’s go get our drinks,” Blaine says, standing from his seat. 

“A medium drip for me and a nonfat mocha for this guy,” Blaine rattles off to the cashier.

“You know my coffee order?” Kurt asks. 

“Of course, dummy.” Blaine pays the short blonde. 

After the two boys get their drinks, they chose a table together. Kurt dives right into his awful rehearsal and the arguments that ensued then Blaine talks about his first rehearsal with the Warblers in over a week and their struggles to put a set list together. 

“Sectionals is, what, two weeks away?” Kurt nods. “And we’ve done nothing to prepare for it.” 

“Neither have we, it’s beginning to make me nervous,” Kurt admits. “After all, it’s our first sectionals ever.” 

“You’re going to be great,” Blaine assures him. 

“How would you know? You’ve never heard me sing before.” 

“I just know.” 

“You have got—” Kurt pauses as the chimes of the Lima Bean go off signaling a customer has arrived. 

He notices a few Warblers walking in the coffee shop. Kurt easily recognizes Wes and David but their friend is someone he has yet to meet. 

“Who’s that boy with Wes and David?” 

Blaine turns around to look and waves at the trio. “That’s Logan.” Blaine faces forward again. “He’s a junior at Dalton and not a Warbler. However, he should be that boy can sing.”

“He’s cute,” Kurt says. 

Blaine blinks. “I guess.” 

“Oh! Here they come,” Kurt waves to Wes and David. “Long time, no see.” 

“Nice to see you, Kurt,” David greets. “This is Logan, I don’t think you’ve met.” 

“We haven’t, pleasure.” Kurt shakes the boy’s hand. 

Blaine is suspiciously quiet. Kurt takes that as a good sign, he’s either mildly uncomfortable because he dislikes Logan or because he is jealous of him. If it’s the latter, the girls were right jealousy is a great look on Blaine. 

His grip on his coffee tightens turning his knuckles white. Blaine is biting harshly into his bottom lip and his other hand is busy fiddling with his Dalton blazer. Kurt decides to antagonize the boy more by continuing his conversation with the other boys. Wes starts talking to Blaine about something tearing the boy’s attention away from Kurt. 

“I heard you are quite the singer, Logan. Why hasn’t David convinced you to join the Warblers?” 

“It’s not from a lack of trying. Ever since this guy stepped into Dalton, we’ve been after his voice,” David informs Kurt. 

“Singing competitions aren’t my thing,” Logan shrugs. 

“No excuse, if your voice is so good you should use it. It’s a gift: the ability to sing. My friend, Rachel, would be devastated that you aren’t using yours. She’s convinced pretty much everyone she’s ever met that singing is the _only _thing worth doing,” Kurt replies.__

__“I like the sound of her. Think we could borrow her to convince Logan?” David asks._ _

__“I could arrange it,” Kurt smirks._ _

__“Don’t tell me that Kurt has now tried to convince Logan to be one of us?” Wes chuckles. “Kurt isn’t even a Warbler.”_ _

__“Ah, but I am a glee member albeit from a different school,” Kurt interjects. “We glee clubbers must stick together.”_ _

__Now that Kurt has Blaine’s attention again, the plan can move forward._ _

__“Pull up some chairs, join us,” Kurt offers._ _

__“Another time I’m afraid. We have to get back to Dalton,” Wes informs him._ _

__“Bummer would’ve been nice to catch up and get to know Logan.”_ _

__“See you around, Kurt,” David says. “See you later, Blaine.”_ _

__After the three boys leave, Blaine regains his voice. “You were saying…” He smiles._ _

__“I don’t remember but I did want to talk to you about something,” Kurt says._ _

__This is it, the moment of truth._ _

__“What’s up?”_ _

__“I need some advice. There’s this guy and I kinda like him. We’re friends but I think I want something more, how should I go about doing that? Do I just blurt out ‘I like you, do you like me?’ Or…”_ _

__Blaine’s expression says it all. His smile drops completely and his tight grip returns. “Um…”_ _

__“Rachel insists I should just tell him but being gay makes it a little more complex, which is why I wanted your opinion?”_ _

__“Who is he?” Blaine asks instead of answering Kurt’s questions._ _

__“Just this guy I’ve been seeing.” Kurt figures if he’s vague enough Blaine won’t realize he is the real crush. “We’ve been on a few coffee dates.”_ _

__Kurt’s phone goes off with an apparent urgent text from Rachel. “Drama Rachel has returned, I gotta go. This conversation isn’t over, I do need help with this. See you later, Blaine,” Kurt says as he gathers his belongings and leaves._ _

__

__*_ _


	7. "Are you free Friday night?"

It was the information about coffee really got Blaine upset. _Wasn’t that their thing? Kurt and Blaine went on cute coffee dates not Kurt and some other guy. Should he be offended that Kurt had been on several dates with this dude and didn’t tell Blaine? _He had no inkling that Kurt was seeing someone else or that he even liked anyone. Although he hadn’t bothered to ask either.__

__Blaine left the Lima Bean directly after Kurt and caught the next bus to Dalton. Surprisingly, he found Wes and David waiting for him outside of his room. After unlocking the door, Blaine invited his friends inside.  
__

___“You’ve ditched Logan, I see,” Blaine comments._ _ _

__

__“He went to see his girlfriend,” David replies._ _

__

__At least, Blaine didn’t have to worry about Kurt and Logan starting something._ _

__

__“I see you ditched your jealousy act,” Wes says._ _

__

__“Wasn’t an act.” Blaine sighs. “Kurt’s seeing someone.”_ _

__

__“Shit dude. That sucks.”_ _

__

__“Yeah, and he asked my advice about it. How do I pretend that I’m not dying inside?”_ _

__

__Both Wes and David look at their feet. “You just have to be friendly about it. You don’t want to lose Kurt because of this,” David says. “If he sees your anger at the situation, it’ll only start a fight.”_ _

__

__“You’re right, Dave. I don’t want to lose Kurt over my feelings. I guess, I just have to get over it.”_ _

__

__“You don’t have to get over it,” Wes says. “You have to accept that Kurt may not feel the same way and you have to support his decisions. Over time you might be able to move forward or maybe Kurt’s feelings will change.”_ _

__

__Blaine cracks a smile. “Thanks guys, I’m really lucky to have such great friends.”_ _

__

__“Yeah, you are. Let’s get to rehearsal.”_ _

__

__The three boys are the last to arrive at rehearsal but they aren’t late. Warblers tend to be early for everything. Impeccable timing was one of their best qualities as a team. Halfway through rehearsal, Blaine’s phone buzzes in his blazer pocket. As tempted as he is to look at the message, Blaine waits until rehearsal concludes before checking the device._ _

__

__K: Have you ever been to Breadstix?_ _

__

__B: Can’t say I have, why? –B_ _

__

__K: I told you our conversation from earlier wasn’t over, that guy I told you about._ _

__

__K: I’m brainstorming date ideas other than coffee, wanted to know your opinion of Breadstix but if you haven’t been I can’t really ask you if you think it’s too casual._ _

__

__B: Google says its Italian food, I don’t think you can go wrong with pasta—B_ _

__

__K: Awesome! Thanks._ _

__

__B: Anytime –B_ _

__

__“Was that Kurt?”_ _

__

__“Wes! I thought I asked you nicely to stop reading my texts over my shoulder,” Blaine says._ _

__

__“You did but I chose to not listen, so it was Kurt. What did he have to say?”_ _

__

__“Asking me for advice for his date.”_ _

__

__“Ouch, sorry man.”_ _

__

__K: Can we meet tomorrow….need more help_ _

__

__K: Face to face beats text any day_ _

__

__B: Of course, Lima Bean at 3:30?—B_ _

__

__K: I’ll be there!_ _

__

__“You’ve got it so bad,” Wes chuckles, continuing to read the texts exchanged between the boys._ _

__

__“I know.” Blaine leaves Wes standing at the bottom of the staircase with a worried expression on his face._ _

__

__

__

__*_ _

__

__

__

__When the boys meet for coffee again, Blaine is the one flustered and almost late. David had caught him right before he left his room to catch the bus thus making Blaine miss said bus. So, he waited for the next one and it was fifteen minutes behind schedule so Blaine was almost twenty minutes late to their coffee date._ _

__

__“I’m so sorry,” Blaine apologizes as he takes the seat across from Kurt._ _

__

__“No worries, your coffee shouldn’t be cold I only just sat down myself.”_ _

__

__Kurt was so thoughtful. Buying him coffee while he waited. These were really starting to feel like dates to Blaine and he had to shut down that feeling, especially since he now knew that Kurt was interested in someone else._ _

__

__“So, how can I help?” Blaine asks getting right to the point._ _

__

__He knew this coffee date wasn’t one of their usual venting sessions or a catch-up. Today was unfortunately about Kurt’s impending date with whoever was lucky enough to have caught his attention. Blaine could only hope to be as fortunate as Kurt’s current crush someday._ _

__

__“Well, I planned to ask him soon but I’m thinking our date should be Saturday.”_ _

__

__“It’s Wednesday, when do you plan to ask him?”_ _

__

__“Later today actually.”_ _

__

__“Okay, so Saturday. What’s your game plan?” Blaine asks._ _

__

__“Dinner for sure but do I need to plan more than that? It’s only a first date,” Kurt replies._ _

__

__“Dinner is a good start but what happens if you really hit it off and don’t want the date to end. You need a backup plan in case everything goes better than planned.”_ _

__

__“I knew I came to the right person for dating advice. The girls were honestly no help. What kind of backup should I have?”_ _

__

__“I don’t know, what does this guy like to do?”_ _

__

__“What would you want to do if you didn’t want the date to end?”_ _

__

___With you, _Blaine thinks, _probably sit in the backseat of your car and make out.___ _ _

__

______“A nice walk around town, maybe ice cream or dessert somewhere other than Breadstix, honestly you’re going to want to do something that allows for more conversation and more connection.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Making out wouldn’t help the conversation part of their relationship but Blaine was getting tired of staring at Kurt’s lips without knowing what they would feel like pressed against his own._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind and brainstorm some more with the girls. Enough about me, what’s going on with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Honestly?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Yes, honestly, lay it on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I’ve just been so stressed with school and the Warblers are driving me crazy.” Blaine fails to tell Kurt that he’s really bothered by the fact that he has a date and it’s not with Blaine._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Are you free Friday night?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Um, I think so, why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I was hoping we could hang out other than coffee. Maybe a movie at my house? I could come get you from Dalton. It’ll do you some good to leave the building for a night and relax with a non-Warbler, non-Dalton friend”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Yeah, that sounds nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Perfect, I’m also going to require you to help me pick out an outfit for my date.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______Great, _Blaine thinks _I cannot escape this date.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__


	8. "Want to get out of here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters so far, enjoy!

Kurt was freaking out. Never in a million years would he have thought his crush would agree to a date. Well, he didn’t know it was a date but they were having dinner and watching a movie together. He thought about pinching himself to make sure this was real and not one of his fantasies. Even better, Kurt had the house to himself tonight. He had just set his dad up with Carole Hudson, yes Finn’s mother, and they were having their first date tonight as well.

When the doorbell rang, Kurt’s nerves increased by a tenfold. He pulls open the door to find Blaine standing there looking dapper despite not wearing his Dalton blazer. Instead, he was wearing simple black dress pants and a bright red polo with a white and blue striped bowtie.

“You look great,” Kurt greets him.

“Thanks, I figured I didn’t need to dress up too much for a movie at your house but I still wanted to look nice in case I ended up meeting your dad tonight. First impressions are a big deal,” Blaine explains.

“Well, I have no guarantee that you won’t be meeting my dad but he’s out on a date tonight. As for a movie, I’m actually super hungry and was wondering if you wanted to grab food first and then head back here?”

“That sounds good.”

Kurt grabs his wallet and keys off the counter before returning to the front door and escorting Blaine to his car.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me come get you,” Kurt tells him once their start driving.

“I don’t mind the bus ride and there’s a stop like ten minutes from your house. It was no big deal. Plus, I didn’t want you to have to drive to get me and to drop me off.”

“I will definitely be taking you back to Dalton because I know the buses don’t run that late even on Fridays.”

They stop at the red light and to their left is Kurt’s high school.

“That’s McKinley,” Kurt points.

“It’s bigger than I thought.”

“McKinley is one of few public high schools in the area which means more middle schools get grouped together into one building,”

They pull up to Breadstix and Kurt completely misses the look of recognition and dread that passes over Blaine’s face. The boys exit the car and Kurt catches Blaine staring at the restaurant.

“I think I told you it was Italian, everyone likes pasta right? Come on.” Kurt grabs the other boy’s hand pulling him to the doors.

Lost in thought, Blaine follows Kurt blindly. Breadstix doesn’t seem to be that busy considering it’s a Friday night and prime dinner time. The hostess seats them in a booth and says that their server will be with them shortly.

“Are you sure you want to eat here two nights in a row?” Blaine asks.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” Kurt says, putting his menu on the table.

Blaine mimics Kurt and turns his full attention to the boy sitting across from him. “Did you ask him?” Blaine takes in a breath and carefully asks, “did he say no?”

“Um, not exactly. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t believe it’s a date. I don’t think I was very clear about it when I asked and I kinda did it on purpose because I’m terrified that he’ll just reject me.”

“Why are you so afraid that he won’t like you back? Or at the very least won’t give you a chance?”

“Because I’m Kurt Hummel. Squeaky-voiced, baby-faced, porcelain-skinned Kurt Hummel, why would anyone want to—”

“Date someone as amazing as you?” Blaine cuts Kurt off. “No one can fault you for being a countertenor if anything they’ll be jealous, nor should they bash your rigorous skincare routine, which obviously we should all follow, nor should they care what color your skin is because Kurt you are amazing and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. And if this guy can’t see that then I don’t think he’s worth another second of your time.”

Kurt blinks a few times and takes in a deep breath after Blaine’s speech. Blaine watches as Kurt's lips form a smile then switch to a frown of disbelief and back to a smile.

“Thank you,” he finally says. “I think I really need to hear that, you’ve been the best friend I never had these past weeks. You understand me in ways I don’t understand myself and in ways, none of the New Directions girls—not even Mercedes—could understand and I want to thank you for being there for me despite not really knowing me all that well.”

“Kurt, you’re my best friend too.” Blaine reaches for his hand.

Their server, Amy, found them squeezing hands when she asked if they were ready to order some drinks. They both decide to stick with ice water.

“So, what’s the problem then? Ask him out for real or at least clarify that your dinner tomorrow is, in fact, a dinner date.”

“Okay, I will.”

Kurt pulls out his phone and begins to type out a message while Blaine busies himself with the menu once more. He doesn’t really want to think about Kurt’s texting and who it may be going to and what he will reply with after seeing that Kurt Hummel is indeed interested in him romantically.

_Lucky guy, _Blaine thinks to himself.__

__Blaine looks up at Kurt again to find the boy has put his phone face up on the table and is now browsing the menu as well._ _

__“If there isn’t anything you see here, they tend to have really good specials,” Kurt tells him._ _

__Blaine was about to respond when his phone buzzes in his pocket. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “It’s probably Wes or David.”_ _

__Kurt doesn’t seem surprised by this comment and continues looking over the menu._ _

__Instead of a message from one of his Warbler friends, Blaine finds Kurt’s name flashing on his screen. Confused, he looks up at Kurt, wondering if the boy had sent his message to the wrong number by mistake._ _

__After all, Blaine was most likely the last person Kurt had texted. Kurt doesn’t meet Blaine’s gaze so he opens the text._ _

__K: Blaine, this dinner is a date. Don’t freak out but I like you…a lot. I know we just confessed to being best friends but I’m hoping you’d like to be boyfriends as well. Let me know what you think. –K_ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Blaine stares down at his phone in silence. The waitress comes back and recites the night’s specials. The two boys order their dinner and Kurt sips his water._ _

__“So, what do you think?” Kurt finally asks._ _

__“I think that I don’t want to lose you as a friend and that’s why I hadn’t bought this up earlier or maybe I’m lying to myself and to you and I didn’t ask you to be my boyfriend because I was too scared of the answer,” Blaine explains. “I want to be with you, Kurt.”_ _

__“So, I’ll take that as a yes?”_ _

__“Yes.” Blaine nods._ _

__Their dinner comes and the conversation ends momentarily._ _

__“Full disclosure, I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”_ _

__“Neither have I, Blaine. We can figure this out together.” Kurt reaches across the table and takes Blaine’s hand in his own._ _

__After their meal, Kurt insists on paying for dinner since he invited Blaine and assured him he can pay for their second date._ _

__When the waitress returns with Kurt’s card, he asks Blaine, “Want to get out of here?”_ _

__“Very much so.”_ _

__The boys resist the urge to hold hands as they walk out of Breadstix. After all, this is still Lima, Ohio. Kurt opens the passenger side door for Blaine and starts the car and just drives. To Blaine, it seems there is no particular destination in mind. They are content to listen to the radio softly and hold hands over the center console. It’s when they past Lima’s city limits that Blaine thinks to ask where exactly they are driving._ _

__“Just a place I know. It’s directly between Lima and Westerville. We can meet each other there if need be,” Kurt explains. “There’s a bus stop too. It’s about a ten-minute walk.”_ _

__“Sounds like a perfect place.”_ _

__“It is,” Kurt agrees._ _

__When Kurt parks the car, they’re on a cliffside alone. It mostly forest around them and no other cars in sight but the sound of traffic wasn’t silenced by the trees._ _

__“We are just off the highway. I’m not sure if anyone knows where this place is. I found it completely on accident,” Kurt says._ _

__“It’s beautiful but...what are we doing here?”_ _

__“Remember when you told me I had to think of something else to do after the date. Like getting dessert somewhere other than at Breadstix.”_ _

__“Yes, not sure I’m following though. This isn’t exactly an ice cream parlor,” Blaine says, confused._ _

__“Well, this is my backup plan because things went better than expected. More conversation and more connection and all that Jazz.”_ _

__Blaine blushes. “You know when I said that all I was thinking about was what I’d want if I were going on the date with you.”_ _

__“And what would you want?”_ _

__Kurt notices as the boy’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink._ _

__“Tomakeoutwithyouinthebackseat,” Blaine mumbles._ _

__“I didn’t quite catch that.” Kurt’s hand cups Blaine’s jaw and turns his face towards Kurt. “Did you say you wanted to make out in the backseat?”_ _

__Blaine only manages to nod his head._ _

__“Okay!” Kurt exclaims, unbuckling his seatbelt._ _

__“Wait, really?” Blaine asks, despite watching Kurt climb into the back of his car._ _

__Kurt reached a hand out to Blaine and pulls him into the back. “Really.”_ _

__With that response, Blaine wastes no time pulling Kurt into his lap. “We’re boyfriends, right?”_ _

__“Yeah, definitely boyfriends,” Kurt affirms._ _

__

__*_ _


	9. "Off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter...

He wastes no time pulling Kurt’s face to his. This kiss was soft and chaste—their first. Blaine moves away but Kurt immediately pulls the boy in for a second kiss. This time when the boys part, they just stare at one another. 

“This isn’t exactly where I pictured my first real kiss being but I couldn’t haven’t planned it better. It was perfect,” Kurt says. 

“What do you mean first real kiss?” 

“I’ve kissed girls before but only to try to be straight. I thought it would please my dad but it completely backfired and he still teases me about it to this day. You’re my first boy kiss.”

“Not to sound presumptuous but I hope to be your only boy kiss,” Blaine says, leaning in for another kiss.

“Not that chaste kissing isn’t doing it for me but I thought we were supposed to be making out?” 

“Kurt, we’ve only just had our first date. Don’t rush this.” 

“I don’t care how many dates we’ve had. What matters is that we feel deeply for one another, I really _really _like you, Blaine,” Kurt replies.__

__“I really _really _like you too.”___ _

____“Then, that solves it.”_ _ _ _

____This time when Kurt brings their lips together, they don’t separate for quite some time. Blaine moves his hands into Kurt’s hair as Kurt’s careful fingers trail down Blaine’s spine. With each new touch, the kissing deepens._ _ _ _

____“This okay?” Kurt asks untucking Blaine’s shirt._ _ _ _

____“Uh huh.”_ _ _ _

____Kurt’s hands find their way under his shirt and begin feeling the other boys slightly toned stomach._ _ _ _

____“Boxing,” Blaine explains before he begins kissing his way down Kurt’s neck._ _ _ _

____“Off.” Is Kurt’s only reply._ _ _ _

____They both pull back so Blaine can remove his shirt. Kurt moves closer to capture Blaine’s lip again but Blaine insists on removing Kurt’s jacket and shirt as well. It’s only fair that he gets to look at Kurt’s body too._ _ _ _

____Their hands start to explore the new skin revealed but their lips stay connected. As Kurt’s fingers trace the muscles of Blaine’s stomach and Blaine’s palms run along the other boy’s pale backside. Their fingers make their way down to their partner’s pant line, tracing designs in the skin above the waistline. Desire washes over both boys but they know this is not the time. Too soon._ _ _ _

____Kurt opens his eyes and breaks away. “Blaine, I’m not ready for anything other than making out yet.”_ _ _ _

____Blaine stares into Kurt’s eyes. “That’s okay, we can take this as slow as we want. I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable.”_ _ _ _

____Not bothering to reply with words, Kurt’s leans forward and begins kissing along Blaine’s jawline, which causes the boy to groan._ _ _ _

____“Shit, Kurt. I can’t believe you haven’t done this before.”_ _ _ _

____He stops kissing Blaine’s neck long enough to ask. “Have you?”_ _ _ _

____“Never,” Blaine murmurs. “I only want to do this with you.”_ _ _ _

____With that, Kurt’s lips find Blaine’s again. Fifteen minutes later, a cell phone interrupts them._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“That’s mine,” Blaine admits, reaching to the front seat for his phone. “It’s Wes.”_ _ _ _

____Blaine answers the call while Kurt checks his own. Deciding, it’s a good idea to text his dad a status update, Kurt types out a simple text to satisfy Burt’s overprotectiveness._ _ _ _

____K: Hey dad, Blaine and I decided to grab dinner at Breadstix and are planning to go out for ice cream after. It’s pretty packed, don’t know when we’ll be back._ _ _ _

____A response comes almost immediately._ _ _ _

____Burt: Enjoy dinner and dessert. Carole and I just finished up, going back to her place. Finn is with Puck tonight. Don’t wait up_ _ _ _

____“Gross, dad,” Kurt says, earning a curious look from Blaine._ _ _ _

____Blaine isn’t able to ask about Kurt’s phone conversation not with Wes talking his ear off about Warbler business. _Doesn’t he know Blaine has other things he could be doing right now? And it’s 9 o’clock on a Friday, shouldn’t Wes have something else to occupy his thoughts? Maybe Blaine needs to play matchmaker. _Wes has had his eye on a girl from Dalton’s sister school for quite some time. Blaine decides to track her down someday soon so he can enjoy making out in the backseat with Kurt.___ _ _ _

______“Look Wes, I understand that the Warblers are important and seemingly your only priority but I have bigger things occupying my mind at the moment.” Blaine’s hand squeezes Kurt’s right thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurt can’t hear the other boy’s response but he doesn’t sound that happy with Blaine at the moment. His boyfriend’s shoulders are becoming tense so Kurt digs his palms into them releasing the tension. Blaine turns granting him better access and Kurt lays several open mouth kisses on the back of his neck and down Blaine’s spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wes, please. I really can’t deal with this right now. Talk later?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Feeling brave, Kurt licks a strip of skin under Blaine’s shoulder blade. It’s worth the sound Blaine makes and this time Kurt does hear Wes’s reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dude, are you with Kurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A Kurt Hummel hookup, congrats. Just what you wanted.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Blaine is going to kill Wesley when he gets the chance because he knows Kurt heard Wes divulge a private want of Blaine’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m hanging up now.” Blaine ends the call and spins to face Kurt. Of course, Kurt isn’t about to let Wes’s comment slide without teasing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A Kurt Hummel hookup, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up,” Blaine says, blushing again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell me more.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Blaine tries to silence the conversation by kissing his boyfriend but Kurt holds him back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell me, it’s kinda hot knowing you wanted me enough to admit it to your Warbler buddies.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hot?” Blaine questions._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh huh,” Kurt says, kissing the boy’s neck again hoping to leave a mark preferably in a place that everyone will be able to see._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was the day you came to visit. Wes and David knew you came to my room,” Blaine explains. “And the next day, they made a joke about not wanting to deny me a hookup only I didn’t laugh because I wanted that with you. Making out in my dorm in the middle of the afternoon is what I said I wanted to do…with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that still want you want from me?” Kurt asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“God, _yes. _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think that can be arranged.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. “I’m falling in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story. I hope it met all of your Klaine needs, I know writing this fic helped me expressed my love for Kurt and Blaine. 
> 
> This is the end of this story but I'm willing to accept prompts and make this into a verse of its own or prompts for a completely different Klaine story. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and enjoy the last chapter.

Kurt pushes Blaine’s body flat against his bed. The door was locked and no one was coming to interrupt them. Burt was meeting Carole’s son for the first time today and he was just as nervous as he had been when he asked Kurt’s mother to marry him. All of the New Directions were informed by a proud Mercedes and a gushing Rachel that Kurt had a date with Blaine Warbler this afternoon. His fellow glee members were all heading to Breadstix followed by a get together at Rachel’s to run through some potential song choices for regionals and were to avoid contacting Kurt at all costs. Yes, the New Directions had successfully won their very first sectionals. The Warblers had also won their sectionals, luckily the two rival glee clubs hadn’t competed against one another this time. Regional competitors have yet to come out but Blaine and Kurt have agreed to keep regionals out of their budding romance. 

Wes and David both knew Kurt was at Dalton and promised, no swore, to Kurt that they wouldn’t make a peep while he was there. After all, they helped him get into the building without Blaine knowing. Blaine was still in class when Kurt showed up. Thank Gaga for public schools and their random half days. Wes somehow managed to unlock Blaine’s dorm and Kurt had been waiting for his boyfriend of exactly one month to show up. 

When Blaine did open the door, Kurt was attacked with kisses. They hadn’t seen each other in ten days these kisses were long overdue. Kurt barely managed a “happy anniversary” before Blaine was locking the door and pulling off his shirt. 

Now, they were laying on Blaine’s bed in nothing but their boxers. They had moved passed having pants on while making out two weeks ago. 

“I missed you,” Blaine says. 

“Not as much as I missed you.” 

“How are you here?” 

“Half day, my dad is meeting his girlfriend’s son, and some Warbler magic.” 

“I only understand two-thirds of that but I’ll take it if it means I get to make out with my boyfriend in the middle of the afternoon in my bedroom.” 

“It’s what you always wanted right?” Kurt jokes. 

“Yes, this is what I’ve always wanted.” 

Blaine pulls his boyfriend back down and peppers his face with soft kisses. When Kurt pulls away again, Blaine sighs disappointed. 

“I’m falling in love with you.” 

All of the air seems to be sucked out of the room. 

“Me too. I’m falling in love with you, Kurt. If I’m not already there.” 

A magnificent smile breaks out onto Kurt’s face and Blaine copies it as best he can before Kurt brings their lips back together again. 

 

*

 

The Lima Bean was unusually crowded even before all of the New Directions and a bunch of Dalton Warblers took over the tables. Kurt and Blaine arrived at their normal 3:30 coffee date to find all of their friends already sitting. 

“What’s going on?” Blaine whispers to Kurt. 

“I have no idea.” 

They order coffees and a cookie to split before engaging with their respective glee clubs.

“Rachel, what the hell is this?”

“Wes, I thought you promised to stay out of my personal life!”

“Finn, I don’t really want to hear it!” 

“David! Tell Wes to mind his business.” 

“Santana, I’ll have you know I'm not scared of your Lima Heights Adjacent threats.” 

“Seriously, Nick! I expected better from you.” 

“Brittany, I need more information about this unicorn business.” 

“Even you Trent, et tu Brute?” 

“Mercedes, talk some sense into this people!” 

“Jeff, I thought you’d be able to stop this kind of behavior after the Great Affair of ’03.” 

“Tina and Mike, please keep your hands to yourself. This is a serious matter,” Kurt swears under his breath. 

“Okay! Let us explain ourselves, please,” Puck, of all people, speaks up. “We gathered the glee clubs together because one member of our groups is dating a member of the other.” 

“Because we want to respect your relationship, we wanted to make a pack,” Thad continues.

“Right here,” Quinn says.

“Right now,” Logan adds. 

He had finally agreed to join the Warblers after Kurt sent Rachel to talk some sense into the boy. Kurt had to admit the boy did have quite the gift and Logan may be the Warbler’s secret to willing their sectionals. 

“What kind of pack?” Blaine asks, finding his voice. 

“One that requires all of us to swear no matter the competitors we face at regionals,” Wes answers. “Whether or not the Warblers face off against New Directions.” 

“We won’t let our cutthroat attitudes lead your relationship to destruction,” Rachel finishes. 

“Blaine and I already agreed to leave the competitiveness out of our relationship. Regionals is off the table for topics to discuss.” 

“You might’ve agreed but…” Finn trails off. 

“We didn’t,” David picks up. 

“So…” Blaine gestures to the two glee clubs. 

“We swear to not let regionals be the death of Klaine.” 

“Klaine, really?” Kurt chuckles. “That’s an awful couple name, sounds like a country in Europe that you’d rather skip over.” 

“I’m Klainish,” Blaine says. “And I approve of the name.” 

“Then I guess I’m Klainish too.” 

Kurt leans into his boyfriend’s side as Blaine plants a kiss on his cheek. The two watch their friends interact and laugh together over coffee. It’s a beautiful sight to behold, Kurt wonders what will happen on Monday when Mr. Schue tells them who their competition for regionals will be. For now, he’s happy to be a witness to today’s togetherness between two groups of people who cared so deeply for Blaine and him that they set aside their differences and put their egos to rest in order to prevent any damage to a romantic relationship. Of all places for this to happen, Kurt would never think Lima, Ohio could be one of them. Maybe Lima wasn’t as bad as he thought or at the least, the Lima Bean is a place where anything can happen. 

 

*

 

The end


End file.
